


Holiday Garage

by kseniamayer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Mechanics, Meet-Cute, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Когда Амели застряла черт знает где, все, что ей хотелось, — это отремонтировать машину и поехать домой. Но на дворе канун Рождества, и, быть может, все сложится совсем не так, как она ожидала. А быть может, даже и лучше.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/gifts).
  * A translation of [Holiday Garage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137357) by [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6409791).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — понимаю, подруга.  
>  [2] — Ёбаный пиздец!  
>  [3] — Холлидей — город в округе Арчер, штат Техас. Население не превышает двух тысяч человек.  
>  [4] — Амели ездит на спортивном автомобиле — Audi TT.

Амели раздраженно вздохнула, сидя за рулем машины — и хорошо, что по ту сторону телефона не видели, как она закатила глаза.

— Оливия, в последний раз повторяю: _нет_. 

Увы, подруга не уловила намек. 

— Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты согласилась на эту работу. Почему именно в этом богом забытом месте?

Амели вспомнила букет, который оставила на могиле Жерара за день до отъезда, и до побеления костяшек сжала руль.

— Ты _знаешь_ почему. 

— Я знаю, почему тебе не хочется быть в том огромном, пустом и холодном доме, — парировала Оливия. — И именно _поэтому_ тебе стоит вернуться обратно к друзьям. Тебе _нужна_ компания. 

— Мне нужны _деньги_ , — огрызнулась Амели, выкрутив руль сильнее нужного. — Именно поэтому я и согласилась на _эту_ работу. Я дала уроки, получила зарплату, а теперь отправляюсь на несколько дней домой и вернусь _после_ праздников. 

— Уверена? — слегка поддразнивая, спросила Оливия. — Возможно, на вечеринке будет и _Ангела_ …

Амели выжала педаль газа в пол — заснеженные деревья по обе стороны дороги стремительно замелькали за стеклом.

— Еще одна причина не приходить. 

— Оу. Так вы еще… — Оливия кашлянула. — Ну… не поговорили?

— Как будто у нас было время, — не скрывая горечи в голосе, ответила Амели. — Она была поглощена _работой_ и ясно дала понять, что та всегда будет стоять на _первом_ месте. Это было… Эти отношения были ошибкой. 

Амели буквально почувствовала печальный взгляд Оливии. 

— Желание найти кого-то другого — это _не_ ошибка. Он _хотел бы_ , чтобы ты была счастлива. 

Амели выместила свое раздражение на коробке передач.

— Тогда _прекрати_ уговаривать меня отправиться туда, где я буду _несчастлива_.

Оливия тяжело вздохнула.

— Ладно-ладно, _entiendo, amiga_ [1], — и, сделав паузу, продолжила: — Заедешь хотя бы к Габриэлю? Он хотел бы повидаться с тобой, когда вернешься. 

Амели насмешливо фыркнула, входя в очередной крутой поворот. 

— Врешь.

— Ладно, поймала, — хихикнув, ответила Оливия. — Но ему тоже не помешала бы компания.

Амели тихо фыркнула, признав её правоту.

— Возможно. Извини, не могу больше отвлекаться — тут поднялась настоящая метель. — Она не врала, но и не была _до конца_ откровенна. 

Наконец-то Оливия уловила намек.

— Тогда не буду тебе мешать. Не лихачь и позвони мне, как доберешься до дома! 

— _До скорого_ , Оливия. — Амели отключилась и вздохнула, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. Несколько дней отдыха пошли ей на пользу, да и поводить наконец-то удалось. Несясь по петляющей дороге на своей спортивной машине, она чувствовала себя как никогда живой с тех пор, как…

Амели постукивала пальцами по рычагу передач, откинувшись назад. Она собиралась отвлечься, а не скорбеть еще больше. Но вместо низкого рева мотора и стремительного ускорения на выходе из поворота раздался ужасающий треск, а машина вздрогнула, как будто по ней стукнули гигантским кулаком. Скорость упала, несмотря на растущее число оборотов, пока она жала на газ, а в нос ударил неприятный запах жженой пластмассы и горелого металла. 

— _Putain de bordel de merde!_ [2]

Амели включила аварийку, выплевывая все известные ей ругательства, снова пытаясь переключить передачу в надежде, что рычаг займет нужную позицию, но тщетно. Она успела свернуть на заснеженную обочину, где машина и замерла окончательно: колеса больше не вращались, двигатель работал вхолостую.

— _Magnifique_ , — простонала Амели, откидываясь на мягкий подголовник, и достала телефон. Она даже не была уверена, _где_ она, но у неё был GPS и номер дорожной помощи.

Она лишь надеялась, что найдется водитель эвакуатора, который работает в канун Рождества.

***

Тепло работающего двигателя не дало Амели замерзнуть. Эвакуатор добрался до неё лишь через несколько часов, и к тому времени как седой водитель загрузил машину, уже начало смеркаться.

— Где-нибудь поблизости есть автосалон?

Водитель — Мако, согласно бейджику, — покачал головой и проворчал:

— Ближайший автосалон «Ауди» в двух часах езды, и их сервис рано закрывается. Рождество же, — пояснил он. — Можем поехать в автомастерскую «Холлидей». Соседний город [3].

— А европейцы их не смущают? — Амели поморщилась. 

Мако раскатисто рассмеялся.

— О нет.

Амели не знала, что и думать, но разве у неё был выбор?

— Ну раз уж вы уверены, что они открыты…

Мако кивнул, начиная движение.

— Уверен. — Почему-то Мако продолжал улыбаться. — У неё открыто. 

Разговорчивостью он не отличался, и до небольшого, как оказалось, городка Холлидей они ехали в тишине. Впрочем, Амели и не жаждала общения.

Ей _стоило_ позвонить Оливии и сообщить о произошедшем, но она была уверена, что подруга бросила бы все, чтобы забрать её. Пусть лучше наслаждаются праздником — незачем портить никому вечер.

Маленькая автомастерская, к которой они приехали, в самом деле была все еще открыта, судя по яркой неоновой вывеске на окне. Амели увидела сквозь открытые створки гаража окруженную искрами фигуру в сварочной маске и фартуке у верстака.

— Заходите, — пробасил Мако. — Я пока спущу машину, а вы погрейтесь.

Амели кивнула, плотнее кутаясь в шерстяное полупальто, прежде чем выйти наружу. Она пересекла парковку — под ногами хрустел снег, — и открыла дверь, которая звякнула колокольчиками.

Как же приятно было оказаться в тепле после столь долгого ожидания эвакуатора. Амели развязала шарф, расстегнула полупальто и только потом подошла к прилавку.

Широкие окна выходили в автомастерскую, и теперь Амели могла разглядеть фигуру за верстаком получше: она увидела, как та отложила инструменты, повернулась к открытым створкам гаража и от удивления выпрямилась, заметив Мако, выгружающего машину из эвакуатора. Повернувшись к прилавку, сварщик поймал её взгляд и махнул рукой, а затем стянул сварочную маску. Под ней оказалась непослушная каштановая шевелюра и симпатичное женское лицо с заостренным подбородком и пухлыми выразительными губами, которые сначала удивленно округлились, а после растянулись в приветливой улыбке.

Поднимая руку в жесте, мол, подожди, сварщица (Механик? Владелица? Всё сразу?) стянула плотные перчатки и фартук, прежде чем подойти к ожидающей посетительнице. 

— Привет! Добро пожаловать в автомастерскую «Холлидей»!

Амели удивленно моргнула — у девушки был акцент. По крайней мере теперь она поняла, что так рассмешило Мако, когда она спросила, не смущают ли местных европейцы.

— Здравствуйте…

Девушка слегка качнула головой и рассмеялась.

— Ох, простите! Привыкла жить в небольшом городке. — Она протянула руку, приветливо улыбаясь. — Лена Окстон.

— Амели, — ответила она, пожимая руку. — Амели Лакруа.

— Приятно познакомиться, Амели Лакруа. — Грубоватые пальцы Лены обхватили чужую ладонь в крепком рукопожатии, которое продлилось, возможно, чуть дольше необходимого.

Амели несколько удивило тепло прикосновения, но она решила списать это на свои замерзшие руки и то, что Лена только что закончила работать с горелкой. И все же она поймала себя на том, что была бы не против, продлись это прикосновение на секунду-другую дольше. Лена же шагнула назад и стянула толстую красно-черную фланелевую рубашку с вешалки в углу.

— Ну, очевидно, у вас какие-то проблемы с машиной. Можете рассказать, что именно произошло?

Амели поморщилась, снова застегивая полупальто.

— Я переключала передачу, когда что-то пошло не так. Я попыталась повысить передачу, но без особого успеха, и понизить передачу у меня тоже не получилось.

Лена сочувственно вздохнула, натянув фланелевую рубашку.

— Если честно, звучит не очень. При удачном раскладе это всего лишь сгоревшая свеча зажигания, не исключено, что отошли контакты. В ином случае…

Амели тяжело вздохнула. Пусть она и не хотела проводить праздники с Оливией или же с их друзьями, но она надеялась попасть _домой_ , а не оказаться брошенной на произвол судьбы черт знает где.

— Значит, буду надеяться на лучшее.

Солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом. Землю припорошило снегом, когда они вышли наружу, а ветер кусал лицо и руки. Они подошли к Мако, который ожидал их у черной блестящей машины — на фоне парковки она смотрелась как отполированный кусок оникса, покрытый белой тканью. 

— _Оу_ , — на выдохе произнесла Лена с благоговением. — _Замечательная модель_ [4]. Полный привод Quattro?

— Все верно. — Амели невольно улыбнулась. — Именно он и доставил мне неприятности, но, когда я за рулем, ощущения несравнимые.

— Да я и не сомневаюсь. — Лена усмехнулась и, поднеся пальцы к губам, свистнула. — Эй, Мако! Поможешь затолкнуть внутрь?

Здоровяк кивнул, и Амели села за руль, направляя под руководством Лены машину, пока та не встала на свободный подъемник.

— Отлично! Можете вылезать. — Лена обошла машину и опустилась на четвереньки, чтобы проверить ходовую часть. — Правда, у меня уже плохое предчувствие…

Не успела Лена продолжить объяснение, как Мако её перебил:

— Еще один вызов. Дочь Сон дрифтовала по снегу и проколола шину.

Лена встала и махнула в сторону дороги.

— Удачи. Посмотрю, что тут можно сделать. Спасибо за помощь, дружище. 

Мако что-то проворчал в ответ и тоже махнул рукой, а затем забрался в эвакуатор и, включив желтые мигалки, отправился в путь.

Амели повернулась, когда услышала звук запущенного подъемника, и увидела поднимающуюся машину. 

— Мне нравится покраска, — призналась Лена. — Я и не обратила внимание на фиолетовый рисунок, когда машина стояла на парковке: он почти незаметен.

— Спасибо. — На самом деле в этом не было необходимости, но Амели хотелось, чтобы её машина была особенной.

Лена сняла фланелевую рубашку, и, когда надевала оранжевые резиновые перчатки, неожиданная мысль пришла ей в голову.

— Ну, строго говоря, клиентам нельзя находиться в автомастерской, но вряд ли сегодня придет кто-то еще. Можете взять стул и подождать здесь, если хотите.

Амели мельком посмотрела на телевизор около прилавка, и, к её удивлению, желание общения одержало верх над былым желанием уединиться. Притащив стул, она набросила на спинку полупальто и уселась. 

— Не ожидала встретить здесь англичанку.

Из-под машины, где Лена освещала фонариком ходовую часть, раздался смешок.

— Мы обе вдалеке от дома, не правда ли? Признаться, не здесь я рассчитывала оказаться.

— Могу ли я спросить…

Свет фонарика дрогнул, когда Лена пожала плечами.

— Моя бывшая была актрисой и хотела перебраться в Штаты. Говорила, так её карьера пойдет вверх. — В голосе Лены так и сквозила горечь. — И, как выяснилось, спала с продюсером.

— Оу. — Амели опустила взгляд. — Мне жаль.

— Ну, могло быть и хуже. Я узнала от друга, что в небольшом городе в двух часах езды нужен механик, и взяла кредит на мастерскую. Решила превратить это в своего рода приключение… — Лена замолчала, переключившись на что-то другое, а затем пробормотала: — Ох, черт, не это я надеялась увидеть… 

— Все плохо? — поморщившись, спросила Амели. 

— Ну, не очень хорошо, — уклончиво ответила Лена. — Это, подкати ко мне тележку. Мне нужен гаечный ключ. 

Амели сходила за инструментами, как и попросили, и Лена невнятно поблагодарила её. Затем снова выругалась себе под нос и замолчала — из-под машины раздавался лишь скрежет. 

— Ох уж эти коробки передач у «Ауди»… — проворчала Лена, а затем облегченно вздохнула. — Отлично… — И снова застучала инструментами. 

— А что насчет тебя? Как ты оказалась по эту сторону океана? — Лена выглянула из-под машины и наконец посмотрела на Амели.

— Мой муж был финансистом, — немного погодя ответила та. — Ему предложили повышение, но для этого нужно было переехать. Я решила отправиться с ним, а не оставаться во Франции. 

— Ты говоришь, «был»… — отметила Лена, возвращаясь к работе. — Что-то не сложилось?

— Не совсем… — Амели закусила губу, а в груди неожиданно все сжалось. — Мы прожили вместе два чудесных, счастливых года. Я завела друзей, начала работать, но… — Амели замолчала, настолько погрузившись в воспоминания, что и не заметила, как Лена остановилась. — …он жаловался на головные боли и отправился к врачу, и… — Она развела руками. — Прогрессирующий рак. Уже ничего нельзя было сделать.

— Вот черт. — Лена вылезла из-под машины. — Мне очень жаль. — Она нервно сглотнула. — Могу ли я спросить, как… давно?.. 

— Уже как пять лет, — ответила Амели, опустив взгляд. — Четыре дня назад была годовщина. 

— Боже… — Лена качнула головой. — Должно быть, это тяжело. — Она подошла и положила руку на плечо Амели. — Сожалею, что завела этот разговор. 

Амели положила свою ладонь поверх чужой, выражая признательность, и только тогда поняла, что Лена так и не сняла перчатку. 

Перчатку, которая была испачкана в смазке и машинном масле — пятно уже начало расползаться по белой шелковой блузке. 

— _Черт!_ — Лена отдернула руку, краснея. — _Черт-черт._ Прости меня!

Амели несколько секунд с ужасом смотрела на черный отпечаток ладони, а затем сделала единственное, на что её хватило, — рассмеялась.

Этот смех зародился где-то глубоко внутри и вырвался наружу. Абсурдность всего произошедшего достигла своей критической точки, и Амели больше не могла с этим справляться: в глазах защипало, а она сама так закачалась взад-вперед на стуле, что тот вот-вот — и опрокинулся бы. 

Лена с удивлением смотрела на неё, пораженная зрелищем, пока сама не начала смеяться, сняв перчатки и бросив их в контейнер. 

— Это… было...

— Ха… — Амели фыркнула, вытерев слезящиеся глаза чистой рукой. — Я… Я не хотела. Просто все это так… _нелепо_. Моя машина, эта автомастерская, снегопад, _блузка_ , времяпрепровождение невесть где. — Она встала и посмотрела на руку. — Здесь есть раковина? 

— Да, извини. Вот там в углу хозяйственное мыло и все остальное тоже. — Лена улыбнулась, показывая в сторону раковины. — Как бы то ни было, ничего страшного. Кажется, тебе это действительно было нужно, но… — она вздохнула, вылезая из-под машины, — …боюсь, у меня плохие новости. 

Вымыв руки, Амели закатала рукава. 

— Думаю, и не стоило ожидать другого.

Лена отошла от машины, держа в руках некоторую тару и какое-то кольцо. 

— Это масляный поддон, который ставится в автомобили с полуавтоматической коробкой передач. — Лена наклонила его, чтобы Амели увидела дно. — Здесь используется система смазки с мокрым картером. 

Амели заглянула в поддон — тот был весь усеян металлической стружкой, а внизу покрыт толстым слоем отработанного масла.

— Не скажу, что оно выглядит… смазанным.

— Потому что так и есть. — Лена покачала головой, опустив поддон и достав оттуда тонкий кусок металла. — Это _некогда_ уплотнительное кольцо — и оно треснуло. Однозначно производственный дефект. Вероятно, последние несколько недель ты теряла какой-то процент масла каждый раз, когда переключала передачу. И, по мере того как ты теряла масло, сцепление начало изнашиваться, пока окончательно не вышло из строя.

Амели тяжело вздохнула.

— Стало быть, замена дорого обойдется.

— Боюсь, что так, — мрачно кивнув, подтвердила Лена. — Нужно будет снять трансмиссию, чтобы я смогла добраться до коробки передач и сцепления и произвести замену. — Лена переставила масляный поддон и стянула перчатки, бросая их в контейнер. — Возможно, удастся немного сэкономить, если я закажу перебранную коробку передач вместо новой. Но мы вряд ли сможем достать её на автосвалке прямо сегодня. Мне нужен как минимум день на доставку и по крайней мере четыре-пять часов работы — раньше ты никуда не уедешь…

— А завтра Рождество. — Амели отвернулась. — Даже если ты сделаешь заказ прямо сейчас, некому будет его принять. 

— Увы. — Лена стукнула по панели управления подъемником, опуская машину на землю. — У тебя есть чемодан?

Амели скривилась, открывая багажник. 

— …полный грязных вещей. Я возвращалась домой. — Со вздохом она вытащила чемодан. — Неподалеку есть прачечная? Или она тоже закрыта?

— Я живу этажом выше. Стиральная машинка и сушилка работают круглосуточно и совершенно бесплатно. — Лена перевела взгляд на след, оставленный на плече Амели, и снова покраснела, отчего веснушки стали еще заметнее. — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Амели замерла с чемоданом в руке.

— Я… я думала попросить отвезти меня в гостиницу. Или, может, в автопрокат.

— Единственный пункт проката в городе закрылся час назад… А с учетом снегопада номера в мотеле забиты до отказу. — Лена закусила губу. — Тебе, вероятно, потребуется на… три-четыре часа больше, чтобы добраться до дома. И придется потратить еще несколько сотен баксов на аренду, не говоря о том, что тебе надо будет вернуться сюда. — Лена провела языком по губам, и Амели была вынуждена признать: это несколько… отвлекало.

 _«Прекрати. Она обмолвилась о бывшей, но это не значит, что она свободна»._

— В общем, — продолжила Лена, и не догадываясь о чужих мыслях, — я… Это прозвучит _ужасно_ , но я купила в магазине готовый рождественский ужин, и… мне не с кем его разделить. 

_«Оу»._

— Ну так что? — Лена улыбнулась. — Бесплатная еда, бесплатная прачечная, и, если хочешь, я могу подготовить завтра машину, чтобы приступить к работе, как только приедет коробка передач. — Лена посмотрела на неё с отчаянной надеждой. — Что думаешь?

Амели немного поразмышляла и захлопнула чемодан.

— И как можно отказаться от столь щедрого предложения?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — маленький туристический город в штате Иллинойс.  
> [2] — Не уходи, прошу тебя.  
> [3] — Не в этот раз, Ангела…

Лене казалось, что её сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, а внутри все трепетало, когда она вела Амели наверх. 

— Думаю, на кухне есть кукурузный крахмал — должен помочь вывести масляное пятно. И я как раз купила стиральный порошок. Ты ведь не против одноразовых капсул? Только их и покупаю — не особо лажу со стиркой. Ты не подумай, что я ленивая. Ну, может быть… И я снова говорю сама с собой, да?.. 

Открыв дверь, Лена повернулась и увидела, что Амели уставилась на неё нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Есть немного. 

Лена почувствовала, как краснеет, и, чтобы не показать своего смущения, прикрылась рукой в притворном кашле.

— Прости, старая привычка. В последнее время я больше разговариваю с машинами, чем с людьми. 

Амели подняла идеально изогнутую бровь, и Лена поняла, что вконец пропала.

_«Даже не пытайся, Лена. Она только что рассказала тебе об умершем муже. Скорее всего, она на сто процентов гетеро. Ты делаешь это, потому что так правильно, не более. Даже не смей влюбляться в прекрасную женщину, которая застряла здесь из-за поломки машины. И из-за снегопада. Под Рождество. Черт возьми»._

— В общем, — Лена прокашлялась, когда они вошли в гостиную её маленькой квартиры, — сейчас покажу тебе стиральную машинку и сушилку. Загружай белье столько раз, сколько тебе понадобится. — Она окинула взглядом гостью, пытаясь прикинуть размер. — Вероятно, большая часть моих вещей будет тебе мала, но у меня есть рубашка, которая велика даже мне, и пижамные штаны, если хочешь. 

— Было бы прекрасно, — задумчиво ответила Амели, пока Лена вела её по коридору к небольшой прачечной. — Я хотела позвонить подруге, как только доберусь до дома. Возможно, стоит отправить ей сообщение. 

— Конечно. — Лена улыбнулась и немного посторонилась, наблюдая, как Амели открывает чемодан и достает оттуда вещи. — Я мигом на кухню: принесу тебе крахмал и миску, хорошо? 

Амели кивнула, не отрываясь от чемодана, и Лена вернулась на кухню, коря себя за собственную глупость. 

— Прекрасно, — с сарказмом пробормотала она. — Так держать, Лена. Что ты вообще творишь?

Она слегка стукнулась головой об один из кухонных шкафчиков.

— Ты просто ходячая катастрофа, Окстон. 

Несколько секунд Лена стояла, прислонившись к прохладной поверхности дверцы, и, перестав упиваться жалостью к себе, двинулась обратно, прихватив одну из мисок.

Пусть и не сразу, но ей удалось найти упаковку кукурузного крахмала за коробкой овсяных хлопьев. С радостным возгласом Лена выскочила в коридор. 

— Наш… ла.

Амели сняла испачканную блузку, оставшись лишь в элегантном черном кружевном бюстгальтере, когда Лена показалась из-за угла. Она стояла спиной к двери, зажав резинку в зубах, и собирала длинные темные волосы в хвост. 

— М? — Амели повернулась на звук, и Лена едва устояла на ногах, безмолвно протянув миску и упаковку крахмала. — Спасибо. 

Во рту пересохло, и она не сразу смогла заговорить, отчаянно пытаясь поддерживать зрительный контакт. 

— Нет проблем. Слушай… ты, наверное, проголодалась? Я говорила о рождественском ужине, но его надо еще разогреть. Я думала оставить его на завтра. Есть замороженная пицца и консервированный суп. И я могу сделать бутерброды. 

Амели снова окинула Лену нечитаемым взглядом и улыбнулась. 

— Пицца будет в самый раз. Но что насчет рубашки? 

— …рубашки?.. — переспросила Лена, когда Амели повернулась и склонилась над стиральной машинкой, чтобы закинуть одноразовую капсулу. — А, точно! Рубашка! Дай мне секунду — я её принесу и разогрею духовку.

Рубашка оказалась в самой глубине шкафа. Наконец отыскав нужные вещи, Лена занесла их Амели, оставив рубашку на ручке двери. Затем поставила пиццу в духовку и, лишь услышав звук работающей машинки, отправилась проверить, все ли в порядке. Надеясь, что в этот раз не выставит себя полнейшей дурочкой. 

— Все путем?

— Да, — ответила Амели, захлопнув чемодан, и первой мыслью Лены было, что она значительно недооценила, как эффектно будет выглядеть гостья в её одежде. — Понадобится еще как минимум одна загрузка, если не считать блузки, но этого должно хватить. Спасибо, что дала воспользоваться стиральной машинкой.

— Да нет проблем. — Лена махнула в сторону гостиной. — Надеюсь, тебе нравится «Пепперони»? Забыла спросить, не вегетарианка ли ты — у меня есть еще и сырная пицца. 

Амели коснулась живота.

— Я… я сегодня почти не ела. Тебя не затруднит разогреть обе?

— Нисколько, дорогуша, — усмехнувшись, ответила Лена. — Посмотри что-нибудь по телевизору, если хочешь, а я пока займусь ужином.

***

Вернувшись с кухни, Лена обнаружила Амели на диване за просмотром прогноза погоды. Она глядела в экран и хмурилась.

— Говорят, за сегодня выпало пятнадцать сантиметров снега — и завтра ожидается еще десять. — Амели повернулась, и выражение её лица смягчилось. — Кажется, я приняла правильное решение. 

— Более чем. — Лена положила пиццы на журнальный столик и выпрямилась. — Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? Вина нет, но есть пиво и газировка, или я могу поставить чайник.

— Думаю, после сегодняшнего мне нужно что покрепче, но и пиво сойдет, — посмеиваясь, ответила Амели.

После нескольких бутылок пива и пиццы Лена наконец расслабилась и почувствовала себя комфортно, и, к её радости, Амели, кажется, тоже.

_«Если на то пошло,_ — мысленно упрекнула себя Лена, — _она чувствует себя как дома, не то что я!»_

При взгляде на эту прекрасную женщину — которая была все еще в её одежде! — какая-то часть Лены считала: нет ничего плохого в том, что Амели чувствует себя как дома. И не успела она себя одернуть, как у неё вырвалось: 

— А сегодня вечером еще и похолодает, верно?

— М-м? — Амели посмотрела на неё, оторвавшись от созерцания третьей бутылки пива. — Думаю, да. 

Лена нервно почесала затылок. 

— У меня есть парочка одеял, но в гостиной то и дело гуляют сквозняки. Вообще я собиралась предложить тебе диван, но, возможно, ты захочешь занять мою кровать — тогда я лягу здесь. 

Амели покачала головой.

— Нет, нет, я так не могу… Ты была очень добра ко мне, Лена, но это _твой_ дом. Занимать твою кровать было бы неправильно. 

— Спасибо, конечно, но я не хочу доставлять тебе еще больше неудобств. — Лена поставила бутылку пива. — Я к тому, что… у тебя, откровенно говоря, был _безумный_ день.

Амели снова рассмеялась, но это был не почти истерический хохот, как тогда в автомастерской, а напротив — тихий и приятный смех.

— Что есть, то есть, но все же, Лена, пожалуйста… Я займу твою кровать, только если ты разделишь её со мной. 

_«Боже, какой у неё красивый смех. Стоп, что она сейчас сказала?!»_

Лена несколько раз моргнула, когда смысл сказанного дошел до неё.

— Уверена, что не хочешь перефразировать?

Амели, кажется, пропустила фразу мимо ушей, равно как и не заметила румянец, стремительно покрывающий щеки Лены.

— Раз уж кровать достаточно большая, — продолжила Амели, — почему бы нам обеим не спать в ней? Если ты боишься, что будет холодно, это лучшее решение. Принеси еще одеяла — и всем будет хорошо. 

— Ну… — Лена сглотнула. — …да. У меня… двуспальная кровать, так что… Да, конечно. Если ты не против. Ты уже все постирала? 

Амели решительно кивнула.

— Загружу только вещи в сушилку, пока ты расстилаешь кровать. С остальным разберусь завтра. 

Лена выкинула пустые бутылки и убрала остатки пиццы в холодильник, пока Амели запускала сушилку. Затем заскочила в спальню, чтобы переодеться ко сну, пока гостья была занята.

Лена едва успела стянуть лифчик, как услышала звук открывающейся двери.

— Ой. Прошу прощения. Не знала, что ты переодеваешься.

— Это я извиняюсь! — воскликнула Лена, хватая футболку с кровати. — Стоило предупредить. Я не хо…

— Лена, — Амели остановила девушку, пока ту снова не понесло, — все в порядке. — Пока Лена натягивала футболку, Амели откинула одеяло со своей половины кровати. — Это _твой_ дом, и, кроме того, я вижу переодевающихся женщин едва ли не каждый день. 

— Правда? — Лена закинула вещи в корзину для грязного белья и повернулась, уже менее смущенная. 

— Я преподаю танцы, — ответила Амели, забираясь под одеяло. — Главным образом балет, но также и некоторые современные. Именно поэтому я отправилась в Галену [1]. Руководство одной школы искало кого-нибудь, кто мог бы научить основам балета. Я помогла поставить некоторые сцены из «Щелкунчика» к Рождеству. 

Лена не могла сдержать улыбки. 

— Это так здорово. И тебе нравится твоя работа? 

— Я люблю танцевать, — ответила Амели, меланхолично улыбаясь. — Преподавать тоже увлекательно. После смерти Жерара я перестала танцевать, но… преподавание помогло мне вернуться в почти привычное русло. И у меня появилась возможность начать все сначала. — Улыбка Амели стала слегка горькой. — И иногда нет задачи труднее, чем помнить, что я работаю с детьми, а не со взрослыми — не хочу, чтобы они меня боялись.

— Готова побиться об заклад: ты прекрасно ладишь с детьми. — Лена выключила свет по дороге к кровати, забралась под одеяло и повернулась, чтобы закончить мысль. — Ты нисколько не пугающая. 

— Возможно, внушающая страх — более подходящее слово, — задумчиво пробормотала Амели. — Иногда тяжело найти золотую середину. Но… спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответила Лена. И ей показалось, что в темноте она увидела губы Амели, изогнувшиеся в улыбке. — Спокойной ночи, Амели.

— Спокойной ночи.

***

Лена привыкла к ранним подъемам. Как правило, автомастерская открывалась к девяти, но нередко посетители хотели зайти за машиной или оставить её перед работой, и она пыталась идти навстречу.

Но сегодня посетителей не предвиделось, и она хотела снять ту трансмиссию — и чем раньше, тем лучше. И еще было бы неплохо сделать оладьи — Рождество, как-никак.

Но будильник уже сработал, а Лене совершенно не хотелось вставать. И хотя на подоконнике спальни лежал снег, ей было как никогда тепло и комфортно. А от накинутых сверху одеял, руки, обнимающей за талию, и ощущения тепла чужого тела становилось лишь уютнее.

_«Боже, как я скучала по этому. Как же много времени прошло»._

Пронзительная трель будильника окончательно вырвала из дремы, и Лена нехотя попыталась высвободиться из объятий в попытке дотянуться до телефона и нажать кнопку выключения.

— _Ne pars pas s'il te plait_ [2], — полусонно пробормотала Амели, и Лена почувствовала, как рука на талии сжалась чуть сильнее. — _Pas cette fois, Angela…_ [3]

Лена лежала, едва дыша. Здесь ей не довелось применить свои школьные знания французского на практике, да и до переезда в Америку тоже, но она уловила интонацию и разобрала слова. Равно как и имя.

_«Кажется, она не на сто процентов гетеро»._

Лена в самом деле не знала, что делать. Еще немного полежав, она наконец дотронулась до руки Амели, слегка сжимая.

— Амели, извини, но… я могу встать?

Амели разочарованно вздохнула, а затем застыла и охнула от удивления, когда поняла, что обнимала не ту, кого подсознательно представляла. Её рука разжалась, и Лена почувствовала, как Амели отстранилась.

— Извини.

Лена села и улыбнулась.

— Ничего страшного. Мне в туалет. — Ложь, но лишь отчасти: это была не _единственная_ причина встать. — Думала приготовить завтрак, прежде чем вернуться к твоей машине. Будешь есть? 

— Думаю, да, — слегка пожав плечами, ответила Амели. 

— Ну и славно! — Лена прихватила вещи из шкафа и шмыгнула в ванную. Быстро приняла душ, переоделась и отправилась на кухню, где поставила чайник и выставила все необходимое для оладий с яйцами и беконом. 

— В конце концов, — сказала Лена себе под нос, взбивая тесто, — _сегодня_ Рождество.

Придя на кухню, Амели, одетая в простую черную футболку и джинсы, молча взяла чашку черного чая и, усевшись за стол, сделала пару глотков.

— Сушилка уже отработала?

— Да, — ответила Амели, не отрываясь от чашки. — Я запустила вторую порцию белья. Еще раз спасибо.

— Не за что. — Лена вылила тесто для будущего оладья на сковородку. — В каком виде предпочитаешь яйца?

— Полностью на твое усмотрение, — безучастно ответила Амели. Лена повернулась к ней, слегка нахмурившись. Выражение лица женщины было напряженным и мрачным, а плечи — поникшими.

— Значит, будет омлет. — Лена дала Амели возможность допить чай, пока сама занималась готовкой, и, закончив, поставила тарелку перед ней. — Приятного аппетита.

— Это… это очень мило с твоей стороны. — Амели отрезала небольшой кусочек и медленно прожевала, прежде чем продолжить: — Неплохо получилось.

— Я не особо хороша в готовке, — призналась Лена, — но с завтраком как-то справляюсь. 

Она съела большую часть своей порции, когда наконец решилась спросить о том, что её беспокоило: 

— А… кто такая Ангела? 

Глаза Амели широко распахнулись.

— Где ты услышала это имя?

Лена прокашлялась.

— Зазвонил будильник, я попыталась встать, но ты не дала мне этого сделать. Ты просила меня… её… не уходить.

Амели поморщилась и со вздохом откинулась на спинку стула. 

— Извини.

— Ничего страшного. — Лена с сочувствием посмотрела на неё. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Амели что-то пробормотала себе под нос и лишь затем заговорила:

— Одна из моих подруг — та, которую я упоминала вчера, — подтолкнула меня к тому, чтобы снова начать ходить на свидания. Даже свела меня кое с кем.

— Ну, это неплохо, особенно если ты нуждалась в помощи, — пробормотала Лена, делая глоток чая, и, стараясь не давить слишком сильно, спросила: — И… этим кем-то оказалась Ангела?

Амели кивнула.

— Оливия думала, что мы… поладим. Поначалу так и было. Но… — Амели вздохнула. — Она была… она врач. Хирург. И, более того, работает в той же больнице, где лечили Жерара.

Лена кивнула.

— Пока все звучит неплохо.

— Она занята работой. — Амели невидящим взглядом уставилась в окно. — Даже не так — поглощена. Поначалу все было не так уж и плохо. Но, когда я стала просить о большем, она отказалась. — Амели качнула головой. — Не уверена, способна ли она вообще на «большее».

Лена сочувственно кивнула и положила ладонь на плечо Амели. 

— И как давно это… продолжалось?

— Чуть больше полугода. Мы расстались в октябре. — Амели взяла вилку и принялась ковыряться в оладье. — Наверное, я думала о ней, потому что Оливия хотела, чтобы мы… попробовали снова. Вчера она пригласила нас обеих отпраздновать Рождество.

— Ох. А ты застряла здесь.

— Ну, это оказалось не так уж и плохо. — Амели наконец смогла улыбнуться. — Я сказала Оливии, что хочу побыть одна, но твоя компания пришлась очень даже кстати.

Лена усмехнулась.

— Взаимно. — И, прокашлявшись, продолжила: — Что ж, я хотела снять трансмиссию, а после приготовить ужин. Я подумала, может… тебе хотелось бы куда-нибудь сходить в Рождество?

Амели снова пожала плечами, но в этот раз задумчиво, а не печально.

— Я никогда не была особо религиозной. Учитывая название города… здесь есть _куда_ сходить?

— М-м. — Лена хихикнула. — Более чем. Многие любят вешать рождественские гирлянды. А вечером после наступления темноты начинается зимняя ярмарка. Как ни странно, я не фанатка всего этого, но была бы не прочь посмотреть на блестящие украшения или отправиться на каток.

— Поэтому тот вчерашний водитель знал, что у тебя будет открыто? 

— Мако, что ли? — Лена пожала плечами. — Наверное. В конце концов, куда еще идти… 

Амели снова окинула её нечитаемым взглядом, и Лена попыталась сделать вид, что не замечает его.

— Я рада, что ты мне помогла, но это немного печально… Ты проявила исключительное гостеприимство и заслуживаешь хорошо провести время.

Лена слегка улыбнулась.

— А кто сказал, что я плохо провела время вчера? Я поработала над прекрасной машиной, посидела в чудесной компании, поела вкусную замороженную пиццу, в конце концов. А сейчас я буду снимать трансмиссию!

Амели посмотрела на неё с тенью улыбки. 

— Пожалуй, ты права.


	3. Chapter 3

Амели как раз выгружала вторую порцию белья из сушилки, когда раздался звонок. 

— И кого… — Она запустила руку в карман и достала оттуда телефон. На экране высветилось имя абонента: _Оливия Коломар_.

— Полагаю, этого следовало ожидать. — Качнув головой, Амели приняла вызов и поднесла телефон к уху, но не успела сказать и слова, как динамик взорвался безумным криком:

— И _где_ тебя носит?!

— И тебе тоже счастливого Рождества, — фыркнув, ответила Амели.

— Серьезно, подруга, ты не выходила на связь с прошлого вечера! Когда я заехала, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке, то увидела, что въезд в гараж завален снегом, а тебя явно нет дома. 

— Не выходила на связь? — Амели нахмурилась, облокачиваясь на сушилку. — Разве ты не получила мое сообщение? 

Она так и представила, как Оливия закатывает глаза. 

— Нет, не получила. Иначе я бы не тащила свою задницу к твоему дому. Я уже говорила, что на улице _мороз_ и все завалено снегом?

Амели покачала головой и, проверив телефон, обнаружила, что сообщение так и не было отправлено — рядом с ним стоял красный восклицательный знак. 

— Ох. Извини. Кажется, сообщение так и не дошло. — Амели вздохнула и уже мягче продолжила: — Я _хотела_ сообщить тебе обо всем. Извини, что заставила волноваться.

Оливия что-то проворчала в ответ, и где-то на фоне Амели услышала хлопок автомобильной двери.

— Ладно-ладно, извинения приняты. Но, если серьезно, что случилось? 

— Моя машина сломалась, — принялась объяснять Амели. — Меня отбуксировали до ближайшей открытой автомастерской в городе Холлидей. Выяснилось, что нужно поменять сцепление. 

— Звучит отстойно. А ты не могла взять машину в аренду? — В голосе Оливии послышались нотки беспокойства. — Ты в гостинице?.. 

Амели смущенно кашлянула.

— Не совсем…

— В смысле — _не совсем_?! — Кажется, это еще больше сбило Оливию с толку. — Да ладно тебе. Что вообще у тебя происходит?

— Механик и по совместительству владелица автомастерской живет этажом выше. Нам не удалось получить детали в тот же день, и она предложила остановиться у неё. Мы собираемся поужинать… А вечером у них зимняя ярмарка. А еще есть каток.

— О, _в самом деле_? — Теперь в голосе Оливии зазвучали хитрые нотки.

— Нет, Оливия, — Амели подняла руку в жесте, мол, притормози, хотя подруга и не могла этого увидеть, — ты все неправильно поняла.

— _В самом деле_? Потому что все выглядит так, как будто у тебя свидание.

— Мне нужно закончить со стиркой, — уходя от темы, бросила Амели. — Думаю, сейчас Лена снимает трансмиссию, и я хотела помочь ей с ужином. 

— Значит, Лена? — Оливия хитро усмехнулась. — Миленькое имя. А задница у неё симпатичная? 

— Возможно, уже завтра я буду дома, если детали приедут сегодня, — безучастно ответила Амели. — Я позвоню тебе сразу, как вернусь.

— Слушай, если ты хочешь с ней переспать, тебе потребуется _куда больше_ времени… 

Амели покачала головой, вешая трубку.

_«Как же все это глупо…»_

Лена была любезна, доброжелательна и гостеприимна. В её действиях не было и намека на большее. Да Оливия даже _не знала_ её! 

И Амели все еще не сказала Лене, что хотела бы пойти на ярмарку. 

_«И все же,_ — нашептывал еле слышный голосок где-то на задворках сознания, — _кажется, ты ей нравишься. И прошлый вечер прошел очень хорошо… И утро тоже»._

Амели покачала головой, закончив складывать белье.

— Но я же уезжаю… 

_«Но ремонт машины — отличный повод задержаться»,_ — нашептывал дьявол на другом плече. 

Амели вздохнула, коря себя за собственную глупость, и убрала остальные вещи в чемодан. Она собиралась оставить блузку замачиваться еще на день и, если пятно не удастся вывести, отнести в химчистку. Даже в столь маленьком городке должна найтись хоть одна. 

_«А если чистка займет несколько дней, то у тебя будет еще один повод остаться, верно? Или же неплохая причина вернуться»._

Амели старалась не слишком задумываться об этом. Она отнесла чемодан в спальню Лены и вернулась в мастерскую.

Машина стояла на домкрате, передние колеса были сняты и лежали сбоку, чтобы Лена могла подобраться к болтам, которые держали сцепление.

— Никогда не понимала, почему немецким инженерам _всегда_ жалко места. Неужели у их конвейерных рабочих _нет_ больших пальцев? — ругаясь на какое-то невидимое препятствие, недовольно проворчала Лена, по локоть засовывая руку во внутренности машины. — Зачем вообще проводить систему кондиционирования там, где она преграждает путь к болтам?

— Снова разговариваешь с машинами? — Амели подошла со спины, тихо посмеиваясь. 

Лена вздрогнула, едва не ударившись головой о колесо, и оглянулась.

— Извини, не слышала, как ты подошла. — Она осторожно вытащила руку и повернулась. — С этой малышкой все не так просто, но мы уже узнали друг друга получше.

Амели обошла машину и посмотрела на болты, которые Лена положила в поддон.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Лена повернулась к машине и задумалась.

— Что ж… Я уже сняла шланг сцепления и открутила большую часть болтов, но ты не могла бы взять перчатки и подержать коробку передач, пока я не закончу с креплением?

Амели кивнула и сходила за перчатками, которые лежали на верстаке.

— Думаю, с этим я справлюсь.

— Замечательно. Положи руки вот сюда. — Лена показала на две выемки. — Будь аккуратна — эта штука не такая уж легкая. Домкрат возьмет весь вес на себя, но смотри, чтобы тебе не зажало пальцы.

— Хорошо, поняла тебя. — Амели крепко держала коробку передач, в то время как Лена откручивала оставшиеся болты крепления, пока не почувствовала, что деталь отошла. Лена аккуратно направляла её и, когда та легла на домкрат, сделала шаг назад. 

— Готово — наконец-то.

Она с облегчением вздохнула, обходя машину. Стукнула по пульту управления — домкрат с шумом опустился, — и подвезла его к верстаку. 

— Я извлеку сцепление, как только мы получим нужные детали. Думаю, самое время сделать перерыв.

— Ну и замечательно. — Амели стянула перчатки и бросила их в контейнер. — Тебе помочь с готовкой?

— Конечно! Дай только руки вымыть. — Лена стянула перчатки и отправилась к раковине, чтобы очистить кожу от смазки и машинного масла. — Там есть инструкции. Ветчина, что неудивительно, готовится дольше всего.

— Что еще планируется на ужин?

Лена улыбнулась, тщательно оттирая руки.

— Картофель в панировке, салат из жареной брюссельской капусты и булочки. А еще клюквенный соус, но его подают холодным!

Амели невольно подняла бровь.

— А не многовато ли для одного человека?

— Ну… может. — Лена почесала затылок. — Я собиралась доедать остатки еще несколько дней и сделать суп из ветчины — что-то в этом духе. Но, если честно, намного лучше, когда рядом есть кто-то… друг, с кем можно разделить трапезу.

— Да, — согласилась Амели, вспоминая свою кладовую. Она даже и не собиралась устраивать рождественский ужин. — Думаю, да.

***

Вопреки утверждению, что готовка — не её конек, Лена отлично чувствовала себя на кухне.

Они распаковали ветчину и гарнир и отыскали сковородки для тех блюд, которые нужно было готовить, и вскоре запах запечённого мяса и рождественских блюд и звуки праздничной инструментальной музыки наполнили квартиру.

Амели больше не хотелось пива, но какая-то часть её искренне желала пригубить бокальчик вина во время готовки. Это было бы под стать обстановке. 

— Видишь ли, — размышляла вслух Лена, делая глоток воды, — если бы я знала, что подобное произойдет, то хотя бы купила пару бутылок игристого сидра.

— Было бы здорово, — согласилась Амели, закончив накрывать на стол. — Но могло быть и хуже.

— А вообще… — Лена усмехнулась, оглядываясь на кухню. — Подожди-ка.

Амели недоуменно подняла бровь.

Лена исчезла на кухне, и вскоре оттуда донесся звук передвигаемой посуды.

— Ну же… Они ведь были где-то… А, вот вы где! — Послышалось журчание воды, и минуту спустя Лена вернулась с двумя бокалами, наполненными светло-янтарной жидкостью. 

Амели не без удивления приняла бокал.

— Я думала, ты не пьешь вино.

— Ну, — призналась Лена, — вообще так и есть. Эти бокалы мне подарили на новоселье несколько лет назад, и я вспомнила о так и не открытой бутылке имбирного эля в холодильнике. — Она смущенно улыбнулась. — Я понимаю, это немного не то, но…

Амели положила свободную руку на плечо девушки.

— …все прекрасно, Лена. Отличная мысль.

Какая-то часть Амели хотела наклониться и поцеловать её в щеку. Безумно, учитывая, что они не были знакомы и дня. Хотя Лена была добра и очаровательна… Их взгляды пересеклись, и Амели стало любопытно, посетила ли та же мысль голову Лены, но момент был испорчен пронзительным писком таймера духовки.

— Что ж, — Лена неловко улыбнулась, ставя бокал на стол, — время ужинать! Я возьму прихватку и достану из духовки ветчину с картошкой. Не принесешь булочки и овощи? 

— Да, конечно… — Амели также поставила бокал, подключаясь. 

Еда была замечательной, а имбирный эль удивительно хорошо сочетался со специями, которыми сдобрили ветчину, что стало приятным сюрпризом. 

Большую часть времени они ели молча, наслаждаясь едой и музыкой, но несколько раз Амели ловила на себе взгляд Лены, которая замирала, словно задумавшись над чем-то. Наконец она заговорила:

— Так забавно, — начала Лена, поднимая бокал имбирного эля. — Мы едва знакомы, но… я правда рада, что ты здесь, Амели. Ужинаешь вместе со мной и вообще.

— Я тоже думала об этом, — согласилась Амели. — Правда, признаться, было бы куда лучше, _не_ сломайся моя машина…

— Да уж, верно!

— Но, — Амели улыбнулась, — раз уже я застряла здесь… Я рада быть здесь с тобой.

Лена покраснела, поднимая бокал для тоста.

— Счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества, Лена. — Их бокалы тихо звякнули, соприкоснувшись, и Амели сделала глоток. — Помнится, ты говорила о рождественских гирляндах и катке…

Лена усмехнулась.

— Да, некоторые семьи просто помешаны на рождественских гирляндах и прочем. Бывает, люди проезжают через город, лишь чтобы посмотреть на их дома. В прошлом году о нас даже в газетах написали!

— Значит… вымоем посуду и пойдем?..

***

Почему-то Амели удивило, что Лена водит «Мини Купер».

— Знаю, довольно стереотипно, — согласилась она, — но эти машины чертовски хороши. 

— Не сомневаюсь, но, если честно, я больше поражена твоим госномером. — Амели покачала головой, обойдя машину со стороны багажника, где гордо красовалось «L3SB3AN». — Тонко.

Лена хихикнула, разблокировав двери.

— Местные знают, что нет механика лучше меня отсюда и до самого Чикаго и что мне нравятся девушки. Так что я подумала: почему бы и нет. — Когда они сели в машину, Лена с улыбкой нажала на кнопку зажигания. — Кроме того, ты вообще представляешь, как много местных, еще не определившихся детей забегают ко мне, чтобы поговорить? Впору уже ставить кушетку как у психотерапевта. 

Амели фыркнула от смеха. Они ехали по городу, и зрелище, честно говоря, было… необычное. Гирлянды тянулись вдоль улиц и украшали витрины магазинов; снова пошел снег, но уже мелкий, не в сравнение со вчерашним снегопадом. 

Было безлюдно, лишь немногие семьи гуляли в такую погоду. Когда они свернули на более оживленные улицы, в нескольких дворах Амели увидела детей, которые лепили снеговиков.

Все казалось каким-то сказочным, и Амели прислонилась головой к стеклу, убаюканная движением, пока Лена не свернула за угол. Мгновение — и на них со всех сторон обрушился шквал музыки и света.

— _Mon dieu!_ — выпрямившись в кресле, Амели удивленно открыла рот при виде участков, выстроившихся вдоль улицы.

Те дома, мимо которых они проезжали раньше, были украшены лишь световыми гирляндами и маленькими прожекторами. Здесь же можно было увидеть настоящие инсталляции с мерцающими деревьями, снежинками, оленями, санями, а в некоторых случаях — механизированные фигурки, лазеры и анимированные гирлянды.

— Ну, — начала Лена, перекрикивая рождественские песни, которые гремели из колонок в каком-то из дворов, — немного перебор, да? 

Амели покачала головой.

— Да это просто _ужасно_. Как их соседи вообще спят?

— Ну, — Лена хихикнула, — многие присоединяются к празднованию, а городская администрация присылает уведомления местным, чтобы те отключали всю иллюминацию не позднее полуночи. Однажды правило рискнули нарушить — кажется, на второй год моего пребывания здесь, — и штраф был еще больше, чем счет за электричество. 

— Ну хоть что-то… — Амели уставилась на особенно аляповатый дом с рядами мятных палочек, которые загорались в такт танцующим снеговикам. — Я не настолько выжила из ума, чтобы считать это достойным потраченного времени.

Лена пожала плечами.

— Все начиналось как своего рода состязание между семьями, живущими на одной улице, а затем инициативу перехватила и большая часть соседей — забавы ради. — Её губы скривились в усмешке. — Интересно наблюдать, какую нелепость выкинут люди в очередном году, но все же хорошо, что я живу на другом конце города.

— Так где проходит ярмарка?

— Дальше по дороге, возле здания старшей школы. На футбольном поле устанавливают палатки и организовывают игры. — Лена наконец свернула с этой безвкусно украшенной улицы, и вскоре окружающий пейзаж стал куда более сдержанным. — Заработанные деньги идут на спонсирование школьных поездок и тому подобное. Ярмарка начинается сегодня вечером и длится вплоть до Нового года, а перед началом занятий все убирают.

Несколько старшеклассников помогли им с парковкой, и уже вскоре они шли по заснеженному футбольному полю со стаканчиками горячего шоколада к замерзшему пруду, предназначенному для катания.

— О! — Лена показала на одну из палаток с краю. — Игра «Брось снежок»! Как у тебя с меткостью?

— Не жалуюсь… — спрятав улыбку за стаканчиком, ответила Амели. 

Она взглянула на палатку, перед которой стояла работница аттракциона в объемной парке и лепила снежки; за её спиной располагался ряд мишеней в форме снеговиков с отверстиями в них. Табличка позади объясняла правила: пятнадцать очков, если попадешь в рот, десять — в грудь и пять — в живот. 

— О, — работница аттракциона махнула им, — привет, Лена! Рада тебя видеть! А кто твоя подруга?

— Привет, Мэй! — Лена, жестикулируя свободной рукой, представила их друг другу. — Амели Лакруа — Мэй Лин Чжоу. Учительница естествознания в местной школе. Мэй, Амели здесь проездом. — Лена снова закусила губу. — У неё проблемы с машиной, а я ей помогаю.

— Божечки-кошечки! — Лицо Мэй, обрамленное очками в толстой оправе, приобрело удивленное выражение. — Сожалею о вашей машине, но не волнуйтесь: Лена — лучшая! 

— Я уже в курсе, — согласилась Амели с улыбкой. — И… сколько стоит поиграть? 

— Два доллара за три снежка, — ответила Мэй. — А за определенное количество очков можно получить призы!

Лена поставила стаканчик и достала кошелек.

— В прошлом году почти не было снега — пришлось кидать мячи для софтбола. Честно, это было совсем не то.

— Понятное дело. — Амели тоже поставила стаканчик и водрузила рядом сумочку. — Рада, что мне повезло.

— Оу… — Лена нахмурилась, увидев вынутый кошелек. — Я собиралась заплатить.

Амели вспомнила слова Оливии и попыталась выкинуть их из головы. Это не свидание. Ничто из этого — _не_ свидание. И если Лена хотела заплатить за них двоих, то это было не более чем проявление… вежливости.

_«Невелика разница»,_ — признала про себя Амели и сказала первое, что пришло на ум:

— Почему бы не решить по итогу игры? — Амели оглянулась на стойку, где Мэй лепила новые снежки, но учительницу явно ничего не смущало, и в её взгляде не было осуждения. — Подозреваю, нам придется платить за прокат коньков. Как тебе: проигравший платит за победителя?

В глазах Лены загорелся соревновательный дух, а хмурый взгляд сменился широкой улыбкой.

— Отличная мысль. Подготовишь нам снежки, Мэй? 

— Сию минуту!

Они заплатили за «боеприпасы», и, когда Мэй отошла в сторону, Лена показала на мишени.

— После тебя, дорогуша.

Амели усмехнулась и взяла первый снежок, прикидывая его вес и пробуя на ощупь.

— Смотри не пожалей.

Слегка развернув корпус, Амели замахнулась и сделала бросок — снежок попал точно в рот снеговику.

— Ха. — Лена усмехнулась, беря один из своих снежков. — Значит, вот _так_?

— Да, _chérie_ , — уверенная в себе, ответила Амели, — именно вот так. — А если она и почувствовала что-то вроде удовлетворения от вида широко распахнувшихся глаз Лены, когда назвала ту _«дорогушей»_ … В этом ведь не было ничего плохого? 

Амели показалось, что Лена пробормотала себе под нос нечто вроде «Пытаешься вывести меня из игры», перед тем как наконец сделать бросок. И хотя снежок задел край мишени, большая часть попала в цель, и Лена радостно вскрикнула.

— Весьма недурно, — была вынуждена признать Амели. — Сможешь повторить?

— Как получится. — Лена улыбнулась. — А ты снова собираешься сжульничать?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты. — Амели замахнулась и сделала следующий бросок — и снова точно в цель.

— Тебе это не впервой, да? — спросила Лена, нахмурившись.

— Возможно, я была подающей в школьной команде по софтболу, — довольно хмыкнув, ответила Амели.

— Оно и видно. — Лена вздохнула. — Так и знала, что надо было согласиться играть во взрослой лиге, когда мне предложили. 

— Уж кто должен расстраиваться, так это я. Ведь это ты привела настоящую профи! — посмеиваясь, сказала Мэй. 

Лена покачала головой, а её плечи содрогнулись от смеха, когда она замахнулась для броска. 

Амели ожидала, что Лена попытается сделать такой же хороший бросок, но снежок пролетел лишь через центральное кольцо.

— Интересный ход. 

— А может, я уверена, что ты не сможешь попасть три раза подряд. — Лена небрежно облокотилась на стойку. — Я все еще могу победить, если ты промахнешься, а я попаду в центральную мишень. 

— Хорошая стратегия, — согласилась Амели, прицеливаясь для последнего броска, — но… — она метнула снежок и тихо усмехнулась, когда тот снова пролетел через верхнюю мишень, — …боюсь, она не оправдает себя.

Мэй показала на последний снежок, лежащий перед Леной. 

— И все же сделай бросок! Может, ты и проиграла пари, но ты все еще можешь получить приз! 

— Верно, — согласилась Амели. — Покажи, на что способна.

Лена что-то задумчиво пробормотала себе под нос и взяла последний снежок, но тот пролетел слишком высоко и разбился о шапку снеговика. 

— Ну вот!.. 

Взгляд, которым Лена окинула свою руку, был настолько возмущенным, что Амели не смогла сдержать смеха, а когда та неловко улыбнулась в ответ, поймала себя на мысли, что, возможно, нет приза лучше.

Мэй с сочувствием посмотрела на Лену и похлопала её по плечу.

— Мне жаль, но ты можешь выбрать игрушку или какие-нибудь сладости из синего ведра! — Она взглянула на Амели и показала на красное ведро. — А вы можете выбрать все, что захотите!

Амели взяла самый большой приз — белого плюшевого медведя в светло-голубой вязаной шапочке и шарфе.

— Подержите у себя, пока мы катаемся?

— Конечно, — заверила её Мэй. — Только не забудьте забрать, перед тем как уйти.

— Обвела меня вокруг пальца как девчонку. — Лена усмехнулась. — Ты знала, что я буду платить за прокат с той самой минуты, как я согласилась, верно?

Амели довольно хмыкнула и подмигнула.

— Если тебя это успокоит, сейчас моя очередь позориться. Я не вставала на коньки с детства.

— Держись возле меня. Я не дам тебе упасть! — заверила её Лена.

Амели посмотрела на девушку и, когда та потянула её в сторону проката, не могла избавиться от мысли, что, возможно, уже поздно отступать.


	4. Chapter 4

Лена изо всех сил старалась не пялиться на ноги Амели, когда надевала прокатные коньки и тщательно завязывала их. Лишь убедившись, что шнуровка достаточно крепкая, она закрепила концы.

И хотя ранее Лена с уверенностью говорила, что не даст Амели упасть, легкого волнения было не избежать. Обычно она каталась на коньках только по праздникам.

В конце концов, это ведь не _так_ трудно…

Лена закончила со шнуровкой и с улыбкой показала в сторону ковриков из каучука, ведущих к пруду.

— Просто иди и старайся балансировать.

— Уж это я помню. — Амели делала осторожные шаги, которые становились все увереннее и увереннее, и так добралась до кромки пруда, где начинались временно установленные перила, на которые можно было опереться.

Амели окинула взглядом других катающихся, прежде чем аккуратно ступить на лед, держась поближе к перилам. Лена направилась следом, размашисто шагая, и, набрав скорость, изящно проскользила к ней.

— Не забудь выставить руки перед собой, если начнешь падать!

— Я ценю, что ты говоришь _«если»_ , — с нервным смешком ответила Амели, начав осторожно отталкиваться ногами, — а не _«когда»_.

— Да ладно тебе. — Лена усмехнулась, подстраиваясь под чужой темп. — Ты ведь балерина! Насколько мне известно, это подразумевает некоторую грациозность.

— Так я танцую на сцене и в _туфлях_ … — И все же Лена заметила, что, несмотря на ворчание, Амели улыбалась и больше не держалась за перила.

— Никто не ожидает от тебя тройных акселей. — Лена протянула руку, переплетая их пальцы, а когда Амели сжала её ладонь в ответ, почувствовала, как сердце забилось еще быстрее. — Не обращай ни на кого внимания. Просто, не торопясь, катись рядом со мной.

_«Она так крепко вцепилась в тебя, лишь чтобы удержать равновесие. Ты же сказала, что не дашь ей упасть! Ну же, Лена, не теряй голову!»_

— Хорошо, — согласилась Амели, оттолкнувшись, и Лена снова подстроилась под чужой темп.

— Начинай помедленнее. — Лена была рада тому, что уже успела покраснеть от холода. — А то тут чересчур… скользко.

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — заверила её Амели, немного лукаво улыбаясь. Судя по всему, она тоже подумала о том, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало. — Не боишься отстать?

— Да что ты говоришь! — Лена хихикнула, отталкиваясь чуть сильнее. — Не переживай, мои ноги достаточно длинные.

Амели рассмеялась, тоже попытавшись ускориться, но спустя мгновение вскрикнула — лезвие конька угодило в снег, и она начала терять равновесие.

Лена подставила ногу, чтобы затормозить, потянула Амели на себя, приготовившись к удару, и со скрежетом проехалась по льду, когда они столкнулись.

Амели приобняла её свободной рукой за плечо, и Лена и опомниться не успела, как они обе разразились смехом — без пяти минут падение само по себе превратилось в объятие.

— Я же говорила… — Лена улыбнулась, чувствуя, как поднимается и опадает чужая грудь. Какая-то часть её безумно хотела вытянуться как можно выше и поцеловать эти зардевшиеся щеки или прекрасные губы. — …что не дам тебе упасть, дорогуша.

— И правда… — Глаза Амели горели, и не только от праздничных гирлянд, и Лене показалось, будто все прочее вмиг исчезло. Снег кружился вокруг них, погоняемый ветром, и Лена протянула руку и смахнула большим пальцем снежинку с щеки Амели.

Губы той приоткрылись от удивления, и почему-то Лена знала: не одна она думала о поцелуе. 

_«Могу ли я?.. А стоит ли?..»_

Лена тяжело сглотнула. Ей было прекрасно известно, что Амели покинет Холлидей, как только починит машину. Случайное стечение обстоятельств забросило её сюда, и не было никаких причин оставаться.

_«Если только ты не дашь ей таковую»._

Но фантазия Лены не успела унести её еще дальше: их идиллию нарушил детский вскрик. Повернувшись, они увидели девочку, которая завалилась на бок и, прижав руку к груди, пыталась сдержать слезы. 

— Ох. — Лена вздохнула. — Это… кто-то из детей Миллеров… Забыла её имя.

Амели воткнула лезвия в лед и, убедившись, что твердо стоит на ногах, отпустила Лену и осмотрелась по сторонам.

— Не видишь её родителей? 

— Нет, — Лена нахмурилась, окидывая взглядом каток. — Впрочем, как и её братьев и сестер. 

Амели кивнула.

— Гляди в оба — вдруг заметишь их.

Не успела Лена что-либо ответить, как Амели, аккуратно отталкиваясь, подъехала к девочке и опустилась возле неё на корточки. 

— Ты ушиблась? 

Дочь Миллеров кивнула, едва сдерживая слезы.

— Б-больно… Я… упала.

Амели сочувственно вздохнула.

— Я тоже чуть было не упала. Сможешь подняться, если я помогу? 

— Не знаю, — ответила девочка, качая головой. — Хочу к маме! 

— Мы найдем её, — ободряюще сказала Амели, — но сначала нам нужно уйти со льда. Извини, очень невежливо с моей стороны, — опомнилась она. — Я Амели. А как зовут тебя?

Лена улыбнулась, когда девочка моргнула и посмотрела на Амели. 

— Даниэлла. Даниэлла Миллер. Но мне больше нравится Дани. 

— Дани — замечательное имя, — согласилась Амели. — И Даниэлла тоже. — Она показала на лед. — Встанешь на колени, чтобы мы помогли тебе подняться, Дани?

— Постараюсь… — Дани подогнула под себя ноги и встала на колени. Лена, в свою очередь, подъехала ближе и подхватила её под мышки.

— Не торопись, дорогуша. Мы тебя держим.

— Просто оттолкнись, — подбадривая, сказала Амели и, когда девочка начала подниматься, аккуратно помогла Лене поставить ту на ноги. — Молодец, Дани. Очень хорошо.

Дани снова всхлипнула, кивая, когда Лена заметила её маму, которая каталась возле них и явно искала свою дочь.

— Эй, — сказала Лена, показывая на неё. — Это ведь твоя мама, да?

— Мама! — крикнула Дани, и Лена была уверена: девочка рванула бы к ней и, вероятно, снова бы упала, будь у неё возможность.

Глаза подъехавшей к ним женщины расширились от удивления, когда она поняла, что с её дочерью что-то случилось. 

— Дани, что произошло?

— Она каталась неподалеку от нас и упала, — объяснила Амели. — И, кажется, ушибла руку. Мы собирались увести её со льда. 

— Спасибо вам большое. — Миссис Миллер взяла дочь за руку. — Дальше мы сами справимся. Я очень признательна, что вы позаботились о ней. 

— Нам это не составило никакого труда, — ответила Амели. 

— Рады были помочь, — согласилась Лена.

Дани улыбнулась и, забыв об ушибленной руке, помахала им. 

— Спасибо, миссис Эми-ли!

— Я не… — Амели покачала головой и фыркнула от смеха. — Не за что, Дани.

Они проводили взглядом Миллеров, покидающих каток, и Лена улыбнулась, вспоминая их вчерашний разговор.

— Я так и знала, что ты прекрасно ладишь с детьми.

Амели покраснела и опустила взгляд. 

— Это ведь не вести занятия. 

Лена покачала головой.

— Разве я не могу сделать тебе комплимент? Уверена, миссис Миллер согласилась бы со мной.

— Извини, Лена, но я… ты… ты знаешь меня лишь пару дней, — смущенно улыбнувшись, сказала Амели.

Лена фыркнула, улыбнувшись в ответ.

— Верно. Но эти дни были довольно насыщенными. Тебе следует больше верить _в себя_ , дорогуша.

Обдумывая сказанное, Амели смотрела на проезжающих мимо людей, а затем протянула руку.

— Я попробую. Но давай сначала сделаем хоть круг вокруг пруда.

Целых два круга прошли без происшествий, и они покинули лед, чтобы переобуться и отдать коньки.

В палатке Мэй они забрали медвежонка, а когда вернулись к машине, Лена не могла избавиться от желания никуда не уезжать. И Амели, кажется, чувствовала то же самое.

— Было очень здорово, — сказала Лена, глядя поверх крыши машины. — Так не хочется, чтобы все это кончалось.

Амели кивнула, открыв дверцу, и положила мишку на заднее сиденье.

— Я, честно говоря, и не знала, как относиться к вашей ярмарке, но все прошло замечательно. — Когда они сели в машину и пристегнулись, Амели продолжила: — Я видела людей, гуляющих по главной улице. Неподалеку от автомастерской.

— Да, — Лена улыбнулась, нажимая на кнопку зажигания, и двигатель зарокотал, — совсем неподалеку.

Они оставили машину в автомастерской и отправились по заснеженной дороге к главной улице, которая в свете старых уличных фонарей и на фоне все еще пасмурного неба казалась нежно-лиловой.

Где-то на полпути между автомастерской и пустым фасадом магазина, где некогда продавали краску, Амели взяла свою спутницу за руку.

Улыбнувшись, Лена слегка сжала чужую ладонь. И, когда Амели сжала её ладонь в ответ, она точно знала: это не имело ничего общего с тем, что было на катке. 

— Да тут немало закрытых магазинов, — подметила Амели, когда они проходили мимо очередной вывески «Продается».

— Есть такое, — согласилась Лена. — Экономика, все дела. Раньше в этих краях вовсю процветали промышленность и животноводство. Многие потерпели убытки, но сейчас ситуация идет на поправку.

Амели неопределенно хмыкнула, словно взяв сказанное на заметку, и на этом разговор и закончился. Они молчали вплоть до кольцевой развязки в центре города с огромной рождественской ёлкой посередине.

— Ты так и не показала, что выбрала в качестве приза.

Лена почувствовала, как бабочки вновь запорхали в животе, когда опустила руку в карман.

— Ну… ничего серьезного.

Глаза Амели слегка блеснули в свете фонарей.

— Не страшно, серьезность тебе не идет.

— Да ты видишь меня насквозь. — Лена вытащила из кармана пальто пластиковую веточку омелы. — На самом деле выбор был невелик: либо это, либо свисток. И отчасти я надеялась, что смогу найти этому применение. 

Лена подняла омелу над головой и проследила за взглядом Амели, которая сначала посмотрела наверх, а затем снова на неё.

— Я это к чему… Если хочешь, то вот. — Лена нервно улыбнулась, пытаясь понять, что выражало лицо Амели. — Только если ты не против, конечно. Я подумала… Может, при желании у нас могло бы что-нибудь получиться?..

Ничего не ответив, Амели притянула Лену к себе, и они слились в поцелуе. Веточка омелы благополучно упала в снег.

— Да, — пробормотала Амели, разорвав поцелуй и выпуская в воздух клубы пара, — думаю, вполне могло бы.

— Я понимаю, тебе нужно вернуться домой, — скрепя сердце произнесла Лена, поглаживая Амели по щеке, — но… ехать ведь недалеко?.. 

— Да, — ответила Амели и поцеловала руку Лены в перчатке, — недалеко. Мне нужно вернуться, но… уже скоро Новый год. — Она повернулась и окинула взглядом городскую площадь. — Вы устраиваете что-нибудь особенное в праздники?

Лена усмехнулась.

— Ярмарка будет еще открыта… И фейерверки будут. И новогодние гуляния. — Она нервно прикусила губу. — Или можем заняться еще чем-нибудь… 

Они снова поцеловались, и Амели ненавязчиво потянула Лену в сторону автомастерской.

— Можем подумать об этом вместе.

— Да хоть сегодня вечером…


End file.
